Air Forces Panama
The Air Forces Panama, formerly 830th Air Division, is an inactive United States Air Force Division. Its last assignment was with Tactical Air Command, assigned to Twelfth Air Force, being stationed at Howard Air Force Base, Panama. It was inactivated on 11 February 1992. The USAF Southern Airlift Division replaced the USAF Southern Air Command as the Air Force component of the U.S. Armed Forces in the Panama Canal Zone in January 1976. It assumed responsibility for the air defense of the Panama Canal and for USAF relations, including foreign military sales (FMS) and disaster relief assistance, with the Latin American nations. The division supported disaster relief to countries such as Guatemala, Jamaica, Nicaragua, the Dominican Republic, Panama and Colombia. It also assisted Mexico in its purchase of F-5s and trained Mexican technicians in logistics and maintenance for the new aircraft. History In 1984 the division, through the FMS program, delivered T-33s to Ecuador and A-37Bs to the Dominican Republic. The division participated annually in various training exercises, including paratroop drops and close air support for Army troops. It also conducted numerous combined exercises with various Latin American countries. Through the Inter-American Air Forces Academy, it provided technical training and education for airmen and officers from approximately 14 Latin American countries. Inactivated in 1992 when responsibility for AOR was taken over by Twelfth Air Force as Air Forces Southern (AFSOUTH) Lineage * Established as USAF Southern Air Division on 24 November 1975 : Activated on 1 January 1976 by redesignation of United States Air Forces Southern Command. : Redesignated: 830 Airlift Division on 1 January 1989 : Redesignated: 830 Air Division, May 1990 - February 1991 under BG David Oakes : Redesignated: Air Forces Panama on 15 February 1991 : Inactivated on 11 February 1992. Assignments * Tactical Air Command, 1 January 1976 * Twelfth Air Force, 31 January 1987 – 11 February 1992. Stations * Albrook Air Force Station, Canal Zone, 1 January 1976 * Howard Air Force Base, Canal Zone, 15 August 1977 * Albrook Air Force Station, Panama, 1 March 1989 * Howard Air Force Base, Panama, 15 February 1991 – 11 February 1992. Components * 24th Composite Wing (See 24 Composite Group) * 24th Composite Group (later, 24 Composite Wing): 1 January 1976 – 31 January 1987; 1 January 1989 – 15 February 1991. * 24th Tactical Air Support Squadron: 31 January 1987 – 1 January 1989; 15 February-1 March 1991. Commanders * Maj Gen James M. Breedlove, 1 January 1976 * Maj Gen Robert B. Tanguy, 6 April 1977 * Brig Gen Thomas E. Wolters, 27 June 1980 * Maj Gen William E. Masterson, 1 February 1981 * Maj Gen Henry D. Canterbury, 13 December 1984 * Col Harold E. Watson, 17 January 1987 * Brig Gen Robin G. Tornow, 22 June 1988 * Brig Gen David Oakes, 24 May 1990-c. 11 February 1992 Aircraft Rotational aircraft: * A-7, 1974–1990 * A-10, 1985-c.1988 * C-130, 1976–1984 * F-15, 1990–1992 * F-16, 1990–1992 Assigned aircraft * A-37, 1985–1992 * O-2, 1976–1986 * UH-1, 1976–1986. Honors * Armed Forces Expeditionary Streamers; Panama, 1989-1990. * Air Force Outstanding Unit Award: 20 December 1989 – 14 February 1991. * Air Force Organizational Excellence Awards: 1 February 1981 – 31 January 1983; 1 January 1986 – 31 December 1987. Emblem Azure, issuing from base a demi-globe light blue gridlined argent below four rolled parchments arraswise of the second and of the third surmounted by a lightning bolt bendsinisterwise gules below four mullets of four points palewise one, two, and one or, all within a diminished bordure argent. See also * List of United States Air Force air divisions References * Ravenstein, Charles A. (1984). Air Force Combat Wings Lineage and Honors Histories 1947-1977. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-912799-12-9. * 830th Air Division Factsheet Air 0830 Category:Military units and formations of the United States in the Cold War Category:Military units and formations established in 1976 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1992